1. Field
This disclosure relates to software and more particularly to a system and method for assisting job seekers in their job search efforts.
2. General Background
Various job search vehicles are available to a job searcher or recruiter today on the Internet, e.g. the World Wide Web (web). However, the available resources that can be scrutinized are somewhat limited. Accordingly there is a need for a system that more completely searches and organizes information that can be obtained from as many sources as possible via the Internet and present search results in an effective manner to a job searcher in response to a query.